Project Summary: Core D The overall goals of the Neuropathology and Biospecimen Core are to obtain ante- and postmortem biospecimens and tissues from ADRC participants in support of research on Alzheimer disease and related disorders, to provide state-of-the art neuropathologic diagnoses for center participants, and report Core data to the NACC. The special emphasis of our Core lies in the integration of classical neuropathology with systems biology and advanced clinical and imaging studies. This emphasis guided the selection of Dr. Tony Wyss- Coray (a neurobiologist with a background in neuroimmunity, proteomics, and Alzheimer disease biomarkers) as the Core Leader and Dr. Edward Plowey (a neuropathologist trained in cutting-edge diagnostic techniques and neurodegeneration research as a neuropathology fellow with the University of Pittsburgh ADRC) as the Core co-leader and director of the Stanford ADRC brain bank. The core also benefits from the experience and track record of a previously funded Alzheimer's Disease Core Center at Stanford University and the Palo Alto VA from 2000 to 2009 during which time 57 autopsy cases were collected and 43 submitted to NACC. Tissues from these cases will be made available for distribution under the new core with the assistance of Dr. Ahmad Salehi, director of the brain bank at the VA. As part of the proposed focus on neuro-immune interactions and novel genomics approaches, cerebrospinal fluid, plasma, blood, and skin biopsies will be collected for proteomic, genomic, and cellular measurements, which will be made available upon request as part of the resources provided by the Core. The Neuropathology and Biospecimen Core will closely collaborate with the Administrative, Clinical, Imaging, and Data Management and Biostatistics Cores to optimize the use of these biospecimens by investigators at Stanford, other Alzheimer's Disease Centers, and other qualified institutions.